The present invention relates to a sorter for an image formation device or the like.
In a conventional sorter mounted on a delivery section of an image formation device such as a copying machine, sort bins are sequentially moved to sort copied paper sheets fed out from the delivery section. Thus, the copied paper sheets are sorted in a plurality of bins. The sorted copied paper sheets are taken out by the operator when copying is completed.
However, in the conventional sorter of this type, when sorting for the preset copying sheet number is completed and then the subsequent sorting for a different preset copying sheet number is to be performed, a sort signal for the first sorting may be superposed on a sort signal for the second sorting, thus resulting in mechanical trouble such as jamming.
In order to prevent this, the operator must depress the operating buttons to maintain the sorter in the clear status or the reset status so as to return the sort bins to their home positions.